se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Alemania-Ciudad del Vaticano/Alemania
Presidentes alemanes con papas Frank-Walter Steinmeier= Frank-Walter Steinmeier Francisco - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Pápež František prijal nemeckého prezidenta Franka-Waltera Steinmeiera. Zdroj: Reuters |-| Joachim Gauck= Joachim Gauck Benedicto XVI - Joachim Gauck.jpg| German President Joachim Gauck has met with Pope Benedict XVI at the Vatican. The two leaders discussed religion, Europe's current economic crisis and the future of the continent. dapd |-| Christian Wulff= Christian Wulff Benedicto XVI - Christian Wulff.jpg| German President Christian Wulff applauds Pope Benedict XVI after his speech during a valedictory ceremony at the airport of the south-western German town of Lahr. iol.co.za |-| Horst Köhler= Horst Köhler Benedicto XVI - Horst Köhler.jpg| El presidente alemán, Horst Koehler, recibe a Benedicto XVI en Colonia con motivo del Encuentro Mundial de la Juventud de 2005. El fuerte viento le juega al Papa una mala pasada. REUTERS REUTERS / ALEX GRIMM |-| Johannes Rau= Johannes Rau Juan Pablo II - Sin imagen.jpg| Pope John Paul II (R) speaks with German President Johannes Rau (L) during a meeting in his private library March 6, 2004 in Vatican City. The Pope encouraged German politicians to maintain Christian heritage in their country. Getty |-| Roman Herzog= Roman Herzog Juan Pablo II - Roman Herzog.jpg| Bundespräsident Roman Herzog und seine Frau Christiane bei Papst Johannes Paul II. in Privataudienz am 18.3.1995 (Bild: Thomas Pinzka) |-| Richard von Weizsäcker= Richard von Weizsäcker Juan Pablo II - Sin imagen.jpg| Johannes Paul II. (*-+), (eigentlich Karol Wojtila), Papst (1978-2005), Polen, - Besuch in Deutschland: mit dem Bundespraesidenten Richard von Weizsaecker, vor der Villa Hammerschmidt in Bonn, - 1987. getty Cancilleres alemanes con Papas Angela Merkel= Angela Merkel Angela Merkel - Benedicto XVI.jpg| Benedicto XVI, junto a Ángela Merkel en una imagen de archivo - ARTURO MARI Angela Merkel - Francisco.jpg| Angela Merkel intercambia regalos con el Papa Francisco durante la audiencia privada - REUTERS |-| Gerhard Schröder= Gerhard Schröder Juan Pablo II - Sin imagen.jpg| Pope John Paul II meets Gerhard Schroder at the Vatican in Rome, Italy on May 18, 1999. Benedicto XVI - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| NEW Benedict arrives on his first foreign trip as pope. 6. German Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder and wife, Doris Schroeder-Koepf, waiting. AP Archive |-| Helmut Kohl= Helmut Kohl Helmut Kohl - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Una delle udienze concesse da Giovanni Paolo II al Cancelliere tedesco Helmut Kohl. Foto: dal blog della Zdf Benedicto XVI - Helmut Kohl.jpg| This file photo taken on September 24, 2011 shows Pope Benedict XVI (L) chatting with former German Chancellor Helmut Kohl (C) and his wife Maike Richter-Kohl (R) in Freiburg, southern Germany, on September 24, 2011. AFP |-| Helmut Schmidt= Helmut Schmidt Pablo VI - Sin imagen.jpg| El canciller Helmut Schmidt se entrevistó, durante diez minutos, con el presidente del Partido Comunista Italiano, Enrico Berlinguer, También ayer el papa Pablo VI recibió en audiencia privada al canciller de la República Federal de Alemania, con quien mantuvo una conversación sobre el tema de la unidad europea. Roma 26 MAR 1977. El País Juan Pablo I - Sin imagen.jpg| West German Chancellor Helmut Schmidt shakes hands with Pope John Paul I in the Vatican September 4th. The Pontiff received foreign delegations who attended his investiture Mass in St. Peter's Square, September 3rd. Getty Juan Pablo II - Sin imagen.jpg| Polish Pope John Paul II is welcomed in Brühl by Chancellor of Germany Helmut Schmidt and his wife Hannelore 'Loki' Glaser. Fuentes Categoría:Alemania-Ciudad del Vaticano